fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA070
Synopsis Michael vs. Jason The episode begins with a recap of the previous three episodes, and now Michael is battling Jason in the first semifinal of the Wild Rose Masquerade. Michael has Croconaw and his Froslass against Jason's Altaria and Mr. Mime, who are looking exhausted. Froslass' Hail has covered the field while ice has frozen across the battlefield. Michael tells his Pokemon to end the match quickly. Jason takes this as an insult and has Mr. Mime attack with the unavoidable Magical Leaf and enhance it with Psychic. Gordon says that Jason already used that combination and it failed. Audrey says that Jason is getting desperate. Croconaw destroys the attack with Shadow Claw and goes on to attack Mr. Mime. Altaria intercepts with Dazzling Gleam for an explosive collision but Michael's true goal was to have Croconaw grab hold of Altaria, knowing it would defend Mr. Mime. Croconaw then tosses it into the air and Froslass blasts Altaria with Blizzard, rendering it unable to battle. Noxon compliments the incredible bluff Michael executed. Froslass and Croconaw then execute a combination of Ominous Wind and Blizzard. Mr. Mime tries to block the attack with Light Screen, but Croconaw and Froslass' combined efforts are too much for Mr. Mime's defenses. Light Screen shatters and Mr. Mime is swallowed in the icy storm. Michael has won the battle and he advances to the finals. Jason collects his Pokemon and Michael walks up to him apologizing, adding that he was simply impatient. Claire states that Michael defeated her in a gym battle and he has become an even more talented trainer, mentioning that his Makuhita who'd lost to Yazmyne's Electabuzz is now a Hariyama and probably wants a rematch in the next round if Yazmyne can make it. Yazmyne vs. Audrey The field is cleared after a short intermission. Yazmyne and Audrey take their sides and the match begins; Noticeably, Eevee is by Yazmyne's side and Pikachu is by Audrey's meaning the two are not playing and are about to battle. Yazmyne sends out Gothita and Eevee rushed out to the field, challenging Pikachu. Pikachu is ready for a brawl. He runs into the field, and Audrey pairs him with Braviary. Rosa scans Braviary into her dex, comments the rarity of the species in the Unova region as they are so exhausting to train. Everyone is ready for a good match but Gordon was hoping to see Aerodactyl. Michael silently believes that Yazmyne is saving Aerodactyl for the finals, and that is where he'll beat her strongest Pokemon. The battle begins and Audrey is granted the first move. Braviary attacks first coming down with Wing Attack. Yazmyne orders Gothita to repel Braviary with Confusion. Braviary is pushed back by the telekinetic force, but in the brief seconds Gothita takes to execute the attack, Pikachu jumps onto and off Braviary as a mount to descend with Iron Tail. Eevee jumps over Gothita and meets Pikachu's Iron Tail with her own. The two Field Pokemon share smirks. Recovering, Audrey has Pikachu burrow through the ground with Dig. As it does, Braviary rains down Air Cutter attacks, forcing Eevee and Gothita to focus on evasion. Pikachu then bursts up from underneath Gothita and Eevee and shocks them both Thunderbolt. Pikachu then leaps onto Braviary and remain safely airbone before Gothia and Eevee can recover. Yazmyne flatly states that she has absolutely zero ideas to use Gothita and Eevee together in battle, surprising everyone. Yazmyne orders Gothita to stop Braviary with Confusion. Yazmyne says that if she cannot think of any combination to use with her Pokemon, then she'll just have to have them battle with their best attacks. Gothita holds Braviary and Pikachu. Gothita's hold offers Eevee the chance to to pummel them with Hidden Power. However, it's a Ghost-Type variant, so Braviary is unaffected. When Gothita loses her psychic grip, Braviary remains in the sky, but Pikachu burrows back into the ground. Yazmyne and Audrey's friends comment on Audrey's match. Noxon oddly is confused about Audrey's strategy. He explains that her Pokemon so happen to be opposite of her in personality and in battle. While Audrey is aggressive, she rarely uses raw power in battle. Braviary descends onto Eevee with Crush Claw, and Eevee counters with Iron Tail. Pikachua then bursts from the ground and strikes Gothita with a heavy Iron Tail of his own. Gothita survives but she will not be able to take another powerful hit. Yazmyne thinks of a plan and commands Helping Hand and Future Sight. A golden aura appears around Eevee, and she transfers the aura Gothita. Gothita creates three wormholes then blasts of electrified psychic energy through the wormholes and in between the wormholes. Audrey realizes she's now pressed for time, and must commit to ending the battle early. Pikachu and Braviary attack with Iron Tail and Crush Claw respectively. Eevee uses Helping Hand once more and Gothita uses Confusion. With Eevee's Helping Hand, Gothia's Confusion is stronger and her control over Pikachu and Braviary is tighter. Gothita keeps them paralyzed in the air for several minutes until Future Sight completes. The wormholes Gothita created reappear around the Pikachu and Braviary and barrage them with electrified psychic energy. Braviary and Pikachu recover, but Yazmyne has already issued her next command. Eevee lunges for Braviary with Iron Tail. Braviary matches the attack with Brave Bird. The two collide and knock each other out in a mutual collision. Pikachu and Gothita are still active, and Pikachu rains down his mighty Iron Tail, but Gothita controls her body with Confusion to evade and blasts Pikachu with Psyshock. Pikachu is declared unable to battle, and Yazmyne is subsequently declared the winner, Yazmyne to advance to the finals against Michael. At her victory, the crowd cheers for Yazmyne. Rosa says that she really likes Yazmyne, but she cannot get a read on that girl. One moment she's a champion who's consistently strategizing and a step ahead while the next moment she's floundering using explosions to win. Megumi says that such a drastic fluctuation just means that Yazmyne has not allowed the title of Top Coordinator to get to her head. She, just like all of them, has a lot to learn, especially since the challenges, trainers, and new Pokemon in Riau are very different from the challenges they faced in Kanto. Dante says that they should not be surprised. He comments on their travels in Kanto, admitting that Yazmyne struggles significantly with double battles and she needs to train extra hard to sync her Pokemon and finalize strategies. But he says that using Helping Hand was extremely effective. Yazmyne recalls her Eevee for a good rest. She high-fives her Gothita, and after she does Gothita suddenly shines and glows light blue. She evolves into Gothorita! Yazmyne promptly shrieks in jubilee. The two hug and the crowd becomes more excited. The Finals: Michael vs. Yazmyne During a short intermission, Gordon is excited for the finals round while Fergus is ready for more pictures. Yazmyne jokingly chides Michael before their upcoming match, but Michael states that he's too focused on beating her to pretend to want to have a conversation. Noxon goes to defend Yazmyne, but the upcoming battler tells him to relax. Alone, Michael thinks to himself that he's planned everything perfectly. He has a strong feeling Yazmyne has registered only four Pokemon for the tournament. He says her strongest Pokemon right now is Aerodactyl, and she'll probably partner him with Electabuzz; thus using Sealeo or Croconaw is most obvious. The final battle begins, while Audrey, Noxon, Fergus, Gordon, and Rosa are all cheering for Yazmyne to take the gold. Yazmyne and Michael are called, and the commentator directs them to their prize a set of rare gems, all eighteen, one for each of the known elemental types. At the crowd's cheering, the referee begins the match. Michael sends out Machoke and Gallade, his newest Pokemon, while Yazmyne goes with Ralts and Aerodactyl. Noxon is worried about Yazmyne's implosive combination of Aerodactyl and Ralts as he's seen them fight. Michael shouts that the situation is perfect, saying that his victory is assured, but Yazmyne says its not. She adds that neither Michael nor she has ever seen or used these two Pokemon together in battle, so she has no planned combination nor outrageous tactics. She tried making up some strategy one with Eevee and Ralts, but that failed miserably. Instead, Yazmyne makes the command to Ralts and Aerodactyl to battle as they see fit; she will issue no commands. The commentator repeats what Yazmyne says to the stadium's absolute surprise and Michael is now even more determined to defeat his rival. Noxon and Audrey smile, believing Yazmyne has plenty of masks he cannot wait to see. Michael commands Psycho Cut and Karate Chop. Aerodactyl and Ralts await their command, but Yazmyne has already ordered them to battle as they see fit. Having never done this, the two Pokémon are struck by the powerful attacks and thrown back. Yazmyne shouts that they'll need to work together if they want to win. Michael asks Yazmyne if she even wants to win; she says nothing. Michael commands Vacuum Wave. Faced with the speedy attack, Ralts levitates Machoke with Confusion throws him into the Vacuum Wave to take the attack. Machoke recovers and strikes Aerodactyl's wing defense with Cross Chop. Machoke begins to push through and Ralts pushes Machoke back again with Confusion. Ralts jumps onto Aerodactyl and the latter takes flight. Rosa is furious with Yazmyne's lack of interest with Megumi stating that the only battles Yazmyne takes seriously are contests and gym battles with the Grand Festival being the place where she is most excited, recalling the time she faced Savannah and won despite begin behind the almost entire battle. Outside of these battles, Yazmyne tests her Pokemon and observes her opponent intently as they may be future festival or league opponents. Gordon says that he can sort of understand this logic, but suggests that Yazmyne may be trying to make Michael reckless; Noxon believes it's working. Aerodactyl releases an Ancient Power from above, but it is easily dodged. Michael orders Gallade and Machoke to use Bulk Up. The pair glow red hot, building defense and power. Aerodactyl and Ralts, however, are safely out of range, and Ralts uses Future Sight. Ralts follows with Magical Leaf, raining down multicolored leaves onto Gallade and Machoke. Gallade uses Vacuum Wave and deflects the leaves. Michael orders Machoke to "knock them out of the sky." Ursaring responds by firing a Focus Blast into the air. Aerodactyl moves swiftly but Ursaring manages to clip Aerodacytyl's wing, disrupting his flight. He begins to crash, and Ralts dismounts. Gallade goes for Psychoc Cut, but Aerodactyl uses his momentum to empower an Iron Head that matches Gallade. The pair push each other back, and Gallade rejoins with Machoke. Michael gets angry, saying he planned this battle from start to finish. He shouldn't be losing and Yazmyne is not even making a single order. Michael commands Focus Blast against Ralts. Ralts is struck hard. Machoke regains his footing and attacks again. Aerodactyl is prepared this time defend his smaller companion, but Gallade spirals around with Vacuum Wave. Yazmyne notes Bulk Up was the wrong move to teach Gallade. Ralts acts on reflex and uses Teleport to dodge Gallade, but the Sword Pokemon's wind attack moves too fast and too unpredictably. She doesn't know where he'll move next. In Ralts' confusion, she is finally struck. Megumi comments the damage is bad for Ralts, as her species doesn't have high physical defense. Yazmyne mentally encourages Ralts to get up. The Emotion Pokemon looks back at Yazmyne, and the Psychic-Type can sense Yazmyne's emotions. Michael becomes restless and commands Giga Impact. Yazmyne commands Hyper Beam. Aerodactyl responds, causing him and Gallade to match massive attacks in an explosion. Kirlia acts on her own and uses her new Psychic to immediately dissipate the smoke and hoist Gallade and Machoke into the air. Enough time has passed and the pair are prey to Future Sight. The attack is super-effective on Machoke, and he's soon declared unable to battle. Gallade recharges from Giga Impact and rushes in with another. Aerodactyl recharges as well, and releases another Hyper Beam. The attacks collide once more, but this time, Aerodactyl's attack overpowers Ursaring and explodes onto the Psychic-Type. He too is declared unable to battle. Yazmyne wins the battle and the Wild Rose Masquerade. The crowd cheers for her victory. Aftermath Michael swears in defeat, mumbling to himself that he should have won. Yazmyne ignores all of the cheers. She goes over to her Pokémon and praises them, telling them that she did not issue commands until the end because she wanted to observe how well they worked together. Yazmyne also compliments Kirlia's beautiful new form. The two of them then smile and hug their trainer. Yazmyne then walks to Michael, who wants to know what she could possibly have to say. Yazmyne first and foremost apologizes for lying to him on the first day they met and for slapping him, but she states Michael has become truly disappointing. At the beginning of his journey, he and Totodile were having so much fun. But after a few loses, he's turned into an abusive tyrant who does not care about his Pokemon unless they win. Michael screams that he loves his Pokemon, but Yazmyne says that a trainer who loves his Pokemon would take them to the Pokemon Center before a gym battle. Such a trainer does not yell and scream or use fear to get their Pokemon to stand up and keep fighting. There is only hate an insecurity in Michael's eyes, and as he's trained more and more for power and to win, he forgot to have fun. Yazmyne leaves Michael to think. Closing Ceremony At the end of the Wild Rose Masquerade and the close of the Wild Rose Festival, Claire awards Michael the runner-up plate and a rare item, the Black Belt, which he says will be great for Hitmontop. Then, Yazmyne is awarded her small champion's trophy as well as the case of eighteen rare gems alongside Aerodactyl, Electabuzz, Kirlia, and Eevee, who all helped her win the tournament as fans cheer her name. After the Festival Later, everyone returns their kimonos and return to their casual attire. Megumi informs Yazmyne that she'll be waiting for her in the Riau Grand Festival after she's won two more ribbons, indicating that she currently has three. Michael, Rosa, and Gordon leave as well with Rosa promising entering the Riau League herself. Gordon and Noxon have already left as Audrey is out looking for the former. Audrey's Pikachu gives Yazmyne's Eevee and tearful goodbye, but Eevee assures him that they'll meet another day. Audrey and Yazmyne promise a rematch as some point and by them, she'll have a Meganium to beat her Pokemon. Fergus is with Pachirisu and heads out as well. He hands Yazmyne a picture, which features everyone together the night before having fun. Fergus says that he and Yazmyne have incredibly different goals, but he promises to see her and take pictures of her performing at the Riau Grand Festival. Yazmyne adds he'll see her winning her second Ribbon Cup as well. Fergus leaves and Yazmyne stops her a moment to get ice cream while getting Eevee some treats. As Yazmyne heads out for Oslo City for her next badge, she calls out to Eevee, and the pair set off to Oslo City with brand new jewelry. Major Events *The Wild Rose Masquerade continues *Michael defeats Jason and advances to the finals *Audrey is revealed to own a Braviary *Yazmyne defeats Audrey and advances to the finals *Yazmyne's Gothita evolves into Gothorita and learns Psychic *Yazmyne defeats Michael in the finals and wins the Wild Rose Masquerade Tournament, also earning a set of Elemental Gems. For a list of all major events in Riau Adventures, please see the Riau timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Megumi *Michael *Rosa *Gordon *Noxon *Audrey *Fergus *Jason *Ervin *Collin *Blake *Braxton *Claire Pokemon *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Electabuzz (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Gothita (Yazmyne's; evolves) *Gothorita (Yazmyne's; newly evolved) *Croconaw (Michael's) *Froslass (Michael's) *Heracross (Michael's) *Darkmanitan (Michael's) *Pikachu (Audrey's) *Braviary (Audrey's) *Mr. Mime (Jason's) *Altaria (Jason's) Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures Category:Wild Rose Masquerade